The attitude and heading reference system (AHRS) used in aircraft vehicles is typically based on a complementary filtering algorithm. The AHRS typically uses Gravity vector matching to estimate the attitude of the aircraft. However, unless aided by other systems, such as air-data systems or the global positioning system (GPS), current AHRS implementations are not able to efficiently compensate for vehicle acceleration, which acts as a parasite value in a specific force measurement.